


Fanaticisim

by KtwoNtwo



Series: 2.5 Holmes' [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Sequence, International Fanworks Day 2015, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four true drabbles (100 words excluding headings) on the subject of fandom from the POVs of Arthur Kirkland, Anthea, John Watson and Q.  Written for International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanaticisim

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write drabbles celebrating fan works by indicating what your favorite character(s) become fannish about and publish same on February 15, 2015. This was my contribution.

Arthur Kirkland

I’ve never truly understood the concept of fandom though it has infected me from time to time. The cults of personality that have arisen around certain royals and politicians, the public adoration of artists and musicians, the madness of the football hooligans all have impacted me to a greater or lesser extent. It can even be useful in times of unrest as a method of inspiring patriotism and motivating selfless acts but I’ve never really grasped the entire concept. That is why I asked Mint and Sapphire to determine just what my resident genius’, the Holmes brothers, were fans of.

********

Anthea

My boss, Mycroft Holmes, was clearly stressed although I suspected that I was one of the very few people who would be able to tell. The crises that allegedly only he could deal with had been coming fast and furious for the last three weeks and the workload was taking its toll. I needed something to get him to slow down and to take his mind completely off matters of state. After a moment’s reflection I retrieved a certain John le Carré novel from his library and left it on the corner of his desk. That should do the trick.

********

John Watson

“Sherlock, why do I have an e-mail entitled _Your Conference Schedule_?”

“I signed up last week.”

“You know these things require moving, my leg is still injured you know.”

“You will find that all of your seminars are in one room.”

“What if I’m not interested?”

“You should be. That American forensic scientist who works for the Navy is one of the presenters and you promised Molly you’d see her presentation.”

I opened the schedule. It would be worth it to go just to see if the great Sherlock Holmes went all fan boy over one Abigail Sciuto of NCIS.

******** 

Q

I walked into my flat that evening to find one slightly battered 00 agent on my sofa using the remote to peruse the offerings on my movie server. When missions went sideways Bond tended to end up in my flat to decompress before checking in.

“Damage?”

“Minimal”

I mentally translated: contusions and lacerations which might require plasters but not stiches.

“Hitchcock Q?” Bond asked as I was rummaging around for the first aid kit, “I would have guessed something with more special effects.”

“Took a film appreciation class in Uni and got hooked on classic cinema.”

“North by Northwest?”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again with apologies to the Bard:
> 
> If this writer has offended,  
> Think but this and all is mended,  
> That you have but tarried here,  
> While each chapter did appear,  
> And these words upon this theme,  
> Are of no import, only my dream.
> 
> It has been an honor to share my dream with you.
> 
> K2N2


End file.
